VA contado por Dimitri!
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: ¡Sí! Estoy de vuelta para reescibir los capítulos. ¿Alguna vez han querido leer el libro bajo los ojos del sexy guardián? Bueno, así es cómo yo creo que él vivió la historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Bueno, no me haré la del rogar, aún sigo sorprendida de que me extrañasen después de tanto tiempo. Solo les pido que me tengan paciencia pues los capítulos son largos, el tiempo corto y creo que tendré que leer los libros de nuevo para poder refrescarme la memoria. **_

**_Sin más, el primer capítulo re-escrito!_**

* * *

El rumor de que la princesa Vasilissa Dragomir fue raptada se expandió rápidamente, por Rusia y el mundo, la noticia llegó desde Estados Unidos, cruzó el mar y todo el continente Europeo hasta llegar a la Unión Soviética. Lo más curioso era que la futura princesa fuese capturada nada más y nada menos por su mejor amiga, Rosemarie Hathaway, la hija de Janine Hathway.

Si bien era una noticia estremecedora, andar chismorreando por ahí no era lo mío, encontraba de muy mal gusto que personas poco informadas hicieran especulaciones erradas -en su mayoría-. Era irónico que por más que intenté alejarme del escándalo, los hechos chocaron conmigo, empujándome dentro de las controversias.

Fui asignado como guardián de la princesa Dragomir, y como su guardián mi primera tarea era rescatarla. No podía considerarse un buen comienzo.

Me habría gustado poder llegar a mi nuevo trabajo y llamar a mi familia en Rusia, o al menos tener tiempo para escribirles una carta. Los extrañaba, solíamos ser distintos al resto de los dhampir, éramos unidos y jamás nos habríamos separado de no ser por las normas sociales.

No podía, sencillamente no podía escribirles. Me sentía un poco culpable por tenerlas en casa esperando noticias mías, por no poder darles una mejor vida.

Pedí los expedientes de Rose y Vasilissa. La directora Kirova se veía muy contenta por mi llegada. En estos últimos años había trabajado muy duro como guardián, ganándome una buena reputación digna de mi nacionalidad.

—Que Rose raptara a la princesa fue un acto muy irresponsable —reclamó la directora—. Cuando los padres de Vasilissa aún vivían, ellos deseaban que ella se convirtiera en la guardiana de su hija, pero dudo que alguien tan irresponsable pueda llevar a cabo esa tarea.

Revisé los cuartos de las fugitivas, a simple vista eran normales, dentro de lo que se podía. Ninguna de las dos tenía grandes pertenencias, y se habían llevado gran parte de sus posesiones con ella.

También entrevisté a su círculo más cercano.

—Le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con el escape —aseguró Mason Ashford—. Ninguna de las dos me dijo nada, se fueron sin despedirse.

Estaba nervioso, pude ver que su labio temblaba, a pesar que intentaba verse relajado. Detecté un tono de reproche en su declaración. Lo más probable es que él también se hubiera escapado con ellas de haber sido posible.

Con un escuadrón de la Academia y algunos guardias enviados por la Corte recorrimos ciudades cercanas, preguntando y buscando pistas.

Nadie las había visto, lo que abrió las puertas a una nueva característica para la mente maestra de este plan. Rose Hathaway era rebelde, irresponsable, irrespetuosa, voluntariosa y... Lista.

Comenzamos a buscar en ciudades humanas. En ese momento todo el asunto del secuestro tomó algo de sentido. Rose estaba huyendo del mundo de los moroi, ocultándose bajo la luz del día, entre los humanos. La gran pregunta ahora era: ¿Por qué se llevó a la princesa con ella?

Llegamos a Portland a las tres de la mañana. Nos dispersamos e hicimos la inspección de terreno. Yo llevaba una foto de las implicadas en mi bolsillo, aunque ya no era necesaria después de repasar tantas veces sus rostros durante las últimas semanas, había memorizado a la perfección cada rasgo, al punto que me sentía capaz de reconocerlas entre la más grande multitud.

Pero no fue eso lo que me permitió encontrarlas. Sino que todo se lo debo a una ventana abierta y una coincidencia del destino.

No me sorprendí cuando vi que una joven rubia tomaba sangre de otra persona, era el único modo de mantener a Vasilissa alimentada sin causar un revuelo, de haberse alimentado de un humano nosotros nos habríamos enterado, seguir el rastro de mordidas habría sido fácil.

La princesa Dragomir se retiró del cuarto, mientras Rose se tendía en la cama. Nunca había servido de alimento a un moroi, pero había escuchado que eran experiencias que dejaban agotada a una persona. Perfecto, ahora la secuestradora iba a estar demasiado débil como para defenderse.

Tomé el comunicador y anuncié mi posición.

Era curioso que Vasilissa no aprovechara la oportunidad para escapar. Saqué mi larga lista mental de teorías y fui descartando una por una hasta que finalmente encajé todas las piezas del rompecabezas: ambas estaban juntas en esto. No había ningún secuestro.

Rose miró por la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando me vio. No hice ningún esfuerzo por ocultarme, no valía la pena, mejor que supiera que su escapada había llegado a su fin.

—Guardián Belikov, tenemos todo el perímetro rodeado —me informó mi segundo al mando.

—Ya deben estar por salir —confirmé.

Salieron en un auto, no me lo esperaba, considerando que se trataba de dos simples adolescentes. ¿De dónde podían sacar dinero para un auto?

Entonces recordé que hace un par de días había calificado a Rose como alguien bastante lista, ella solo estaba haciendo honor a su inteligencia.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, éramos más y estábamos mejor armados.

Mis compañeros las alcanzaron, las rodearon y la detuvieron. Para cuando yo llegué estaba todo el trabajo realizado, sin embargo fui el único que recibió la mirada llena de odio de Rose, estaba agazapada como quien se enfrenta a un strigoi, protegiendo a Vasilissa, ocultándola detrás de sí. Aún así, la dhampir estaba débil por la perdida de sangre.

—¡Dejadla en paz! ¡No la toquéis! —gritó.

Agregué una nueva característica para Rose Hathaway: atrevida.

Quise hacerlo por las buenas, después de todo ella no había secuestrado a la princesa. Hice un gesto a mis compañeros para que las dejaran en paz, tenía la esperanza de que ellas mismas se rindieran, pero no fue así.

Rose se lanzó sobre mí en un movimiento torpe e inútil. No tenía equilibrio ni coordinación, cayó al piso. Me imagino que con eso herí su orgullo, asique me acerqué a ayudarla.

Miré su cicatriz, y decidí darle algo más de crédito, debía ser difícil moverse después de haber sido mordida. Volvió a enojarse conmigo en cuanto se dio cuenta de la dirección de mi mirada, parecía avergonzada y molesta de que supiera lo que había estado haciendo. Se tapó la marca con su pelo y mantuvo su mirada desafiante, casi podía imaginarme todas las maldiciones que estaba lanzando contra mí en su cabeza.

La única persona capaz de hacerla entrar en razón fue la princesa Dragomir, reforzando mi postura sobre un escape y no un secuestro. Solo fue necesario que Vasilissa hablara con Rose para que ésta cediera, de mala gana.

Aproveché la oportunidad para presentarme

- Mi nombre es Dimitri Belikov-dije-he venido para llevarla de vuelta a la academia, Princesa.

Casi pude escuchar a Rose gritarme: "¡Engreído!"

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado! _**

**_Reviews? :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ~~**

**Ya les había advertido que tendrían que tenerme paciencia, aún no acabo de leer toooda la saga de nuevo, por problemas de tiempo, ganas no me faltan. Este capítulo es original de la primera versión, pero le he hecho algunos arreglos, espero que les guste.**

**Además, he estado pensando en subir más historias ya que este fandom está casi en el olvido :c fanfics que se me ocurrieron cuando aún tenía el blog, pero como ven, estoy bastante corta de tiempo y con muchas historias sin terminar en FF, pero les prometo que en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre comenzaré a subir, aunque sea los primeros capítulos, les parece bien? :D**

* * *

Después de una larga discusión con Rose Marie logramos subirlas al jet privado de la academia, estuve un poco reflexivo, me había propuesto averiguar las causas del secuestro, pero ellas habían huido, conducta que tampoco logre entender, pero si logre entender que eran muy listas. Sin embargo, solo podrían escapar nuevamente si lograban noquear a al menos diez guardianes, cosa que era muy poco probable, y en caso de hacerlo, todavía les quedaría el problema de cómo bajar del avión.

—No las dejéis juntarse— le advertí a los guardianes— unos minutos juntas y pueden planear un plan de escape.

Un poco de precaución nunca está demás, a pesar de todo.

Me quede mirando a la dhampir, su rostro reflejaba algo difícil de interpretar, no era difícil suponer lo enojada y frustrada que debía sentirse, pero había algo más…. Entonces veo el rostro de la princesa Vasilisa, sentada en frente mío. Su rostro tenía la misma mirada extraña, pero en sus rasgos era más fácil de interpretar: Miedo.

¿Cómo era posible que ambas estuvieran con la misma mirada?, ¿Y aun así fuera diferente?, ambas tenían una ligera expresión de miedo, pero la dhampir mostraba más desafío, pero aun así con un ligero toque del miedo de la princesa y mientras más aumentaba el horror de la princesa, Rose cada vez se enfurecía más.

Entonces la curiosidad me venció cuando la dhampir parpadeo, como si acabara de volver de algún viaje, como si volviera a tomar el control de su cuerpo que había perdido hace unos instantes, quería saber el motivo de su huida y de esas reacciones con los sentimientos de ambas.

Pero aun así seguía sorprendido de la actuación de Rose, la actitud de defensa frente a la princesa, aun sabiendo que le ganaríamos sin ningún esfuerzo, eso fue tonto, pero más bien me parecía valiente, había intentado proteger a su moroi sin importar la circunstancias, al parecer no era tan mal guardiana después de todo.

Esa relación, cada vez estaba más seguro de que estaban escondiendo algo, y no me cabía duda que ese secreto era el motivo de su escape.

Decidí romper un poco el hielo, no esperaba tener una conversación íntima y amena, pero tal vez algo que me ayudara a completar el rompecabezas.

—¿Realmente nos ibas a atacar a todos?— esperé pero no me respondió —Hacer eso... protegerla de esa manera — fue muy valiente—. Hice una pausa., para mirarla mejor y ordenar mis palabras —Estúpido, pero muy valiente. ¿Por qué lo intentaste?— Me miró, se quitó el pelo de la cara y ahora ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos.

—Por qué soy su guardiana— se giró a la ventana de nuevo, hubo un toque desafiante en su voz, era valiente y tenía bien en claro que debía proteger a su moroi, los reyes la habrían querido para guardiana de Vasilisa y en serio se tomó bien su labor. Excepto por el secuestro, que no había sido ni secuestro, al parecer la princesa había estado bastante cómoda, lo que habían hecho fue una fuga.

Me quede un rato más a su lado mirándola, su pelo, su cara, su cuerpo, captando cada detalle, era una chica linda, pero creo que su valentía hacia que hiciera cosas torpes, por un lado era bueno, por el otro, necesitaba estar en forma para enfrentar ciertos riesgos y saber cuándo actuar.

Finalmente volví a mi asiento, al parecer no quería hablar, yo tampoco era de los que hablaba mucho, no podía hacer lazos tan fuertes con otra persona, impide que me concentre en mi deber, pero la dhampir valía la pena, sería un verdadera lástima que la señora Kirova no le diera otra oportunidad.

Nuevamente las expresiones en sus rostros coincidieron nuevamente. Creí saber de qué se trataba.

El jet finalmente aterrizó, pero no le dimos un chance de escapar, ya había un auto esperando en tierra, lo habían enviado apenas informamos del éxito de la misión, o al menos mis compañeros guardianes lo hicieron, porque Rose no quería entrar en el jet y prácticamente tuve que empujarla dentro, por lo que agradecí mucho la ayuda de la última Dragomir. Ese fue otro momento en que el vínculo se manifestó, cuando la princesa subió y Rose cedió sin dar ningún reclamo. Así funcionaba esto; ellas se miraban e intercambiaban cientos de mensajes silenciosos. Hace mucho que no se daba algo así.

Estábamos ya en Montana, el aire, el bosque rodeando la academia, a medida que avanzábamos la dhampir se fue acercando a mí.

— Oye, camarada— hablo como si fuéramos viejos amigos, pero yo no la mire.

— Ahora quieres hablar.

— Nos llevas a Kirova.

— Directora Kirova— le corregí, seguía creyendo que sería buena guardiana, pero aun así le faltaban ciertas cosas aparte de la valentía y la fuerza.

— Como sea ella sigue siendo una vieja hipócrita— se calló en el momento en que pasamos por unas puertas muy grandes y entramos a la sala común, donde estaban guardianes, morois y dhampirs haciendo vida social, todavía podían disfrutar de esa vida.

Jamás me pareció que las academias mostraran bien como es la vida en realidad, los preparan para lo que puedan necesitar, pero nadie sabe lo que le espera afuera hasta que sale de la academia.

Era la hora del desayuno.

Giramos en un nuevo rumbo, hacia la oficina de la directora.

La mayor parte de la escolta nos dejó allí, el príncipe Victor Dashcov estaba ahí, era un hombre que sufría graves problemas de salud, de no ser por ellos él tendría la sucesión al trono asegurada. Era una lástima que personas buenas tuvieran que sufrir, él había estado muy preocupado por su sobrina, se notaba lo mucho que la adoraba. Pude ver el alivio en su mirada cuando nos vio entrar.

También estaba presente una mujer alta y delgada, como la mayoría de los moroi, tenía una nariz puntiaguda y pelo gris. Respondía al nombre de Ellen Kirova, y era la directora de San Vladimir.

— Vasilisa—dijo, pero antes que pudiera continuar, el príncipe Dashcov se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su sobrina.

— No sabes lo feliz que estoy al verte— se apresuró en decir Víctor Dashcov— Y a ti también Rose— añadió mirando a la dhampir, que solo asintió.

La Sra. Kirova espero un momento para luego acompañar a la princesa a su lugar y comenzar a decir lo que tenía que decir:

— Usted, Srta. Hathaway, rompió la más sagrada promesa de los nuestros: la promesa de un guardián de proteger a un Moroi. Es un gran acto de confianza. La confianza que usted violó egoístamente al sacar a la princesa de aquí. Los Strigoi amarían acabar con los Dragomir, y usted casi se la brinda en bandeja.

—Rose no me secuestró— . Dijo Vasilisa antes de que la dhampir pudiera hablar, su voz y su rostro estaban serenos— Yo quería irme. No la culpe—. La Sra. Kirova anduvo por su oficina, con las manos entrelazadas en su estrecha espalda.

—Srta. Dragomir, por lo que sé, usted puede haber sido la que orquestó todo el plan, pero era responsabilidad de ella asegurarse de que no lo harías. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, se lo hubiera dicho a alguien. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, te hubiese mantenido a salvo.—

— ¡Cumplí con mi deber!— Gritó Rose, levantándose de la silla. Dude si ir a cogerla en ese instante o no, Alberta que estaba al lado mío, también lo hizo, pero finalmente nos quedamos quietos al ver que no pensaba hacer nada más— ¡La mantuve a salvo! La he mantenido a salvo cuando ninguno de ustedes — hizo un amplio gesto alrededor de la sala — podría hacerlo. La saqué de aquí para protegerla. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ciertamente ustedes no lo harían.

—Srta. Hathaway, perdóname por no comprender la lógica de qué sacarla de un ambiente protegido y mágicamente asegurado es protegerla. A menos que haya algo que usted no me esté contado.— Rose se mordió el labio, ya sabía yo que no íbamos a obtener tan fácil el real motivo de su escape.

— Ya veo. Bien. En mi opinión, el único motivo por el que te has ido— más allá de la novedad que ese hecho envuelve, sin duda — fue evitar las consecuencias de aquel horrible y destructivo acto que hiciste antes de desaparecer.

—No, eso no.

— Y eso solo hace que mi decisión sea aún más fácil. Como Moroi, la princesa debe continuar aquí en la Academia por su propia seguridad, pero no tenemos ninguna obligación contigo. Se te enviará fuera tan pronto como sea posible.

—Yo... ¿qué? – La princesa se puso al lado de su "guardiana"

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Ella es mi guardiana.

_Excelente guardiana, considerando la posibilidad de un vínculo._ Pensé.

—No lo es, sobre todo porque no es una guardiana. Todavía es una principiante.

— Pero mis padres…

Volví a indagar: _¿Tenía algo que ver ese accidente con el vínculo?_

—Sé lo que tus padres querían, Dios bendiga sus almas, pero las cosas cambiaron. La Srta. Hathaway es prescindible. No merece ser una guardiana, y se irá.

—¿A dónde me va a mandar? ¿Con mi madre a Nepal? ¿Sabe, al menos ella que he estado ausente? ¿O tal vez me va a enviar con mi padre? – la valentía de Rose se agotó, por primera vez sentí temor en su voz.— O quizás usted está tratando de echarme para que sea una prostituta de sangre. Inténtelo, y nos habremos ido antes de que finalice el día.

—Srta. Hathaway, usted está actuando indebidamente.

Entonces me di cuenta que no podían enviar a Rose lejos, si ese vínculo existía, había que cuidar la conexión, era la mejor forma de resguardar la seguridad de la sucesora a la corona.

— Ellas tienen un vínculo— Interrumpí, ignorando mi deber de guardar silencio. Mire a Rose, esperando ver su cara arder de rabia, pero no me detuve ahí. —Rose sabe lo que Vasilia siente. ¿No?

La directora Kirova no pudo ocultar su asombro, me dirigí una mirada llena de sorpresa, como si esperara a que retirara lo dicho, pero yo continué apoyado en la pared, totalmente calmado y sosteniendo firmemente mis palabras.

—No... eso es imposible. Eso no ocurre desde hace siglos—señaló la directora Kirova, en cuanto recuperó el habla.

— Es obvio,— continué. —Lo sospeche tan pronto como las vi.

— Es una bendición—, murmuró Víctor desde su esquina. —Algo excepcional y maravilloso.

— Los mejores guardianes siempre tuvieron ese vínculo— les recordé —En las historias.

-Historias que tienen varios siglos de antigüedad—, exclamó Ellen Kirova, no muy contenta con lo que acababa de decir.

— Seguramente usted no está sugiriendo que la dejemos quedar en la Academia después de todo lo que ha hecho— Me encogí de hombros. —Puede ser salvaje e irrespetuosa, pero si tiene potencial –dije al fin lo que había estado aguantando desde hace mucho.

—¿Salvaje e irrespetuosa?— me interrumpió Rose, no muy contenta con su descripción— De todos modos, ¿quién demonios eres tú? ¿Ayuda subcontratada?

— El Guardián Belikov es el guardián de la princesa ahora-, dijo la directora. —Su guardián autorizado.

— ¿Contrató mano de obra barata extranjera para proteger a Lissa?—se indignó la dhampir

¿Sabría ella qué la mayoría de los guardianes eran descendientes de los rusos o rumanos?, creo que lo sabía, también creo que sabría que yo era ruso; lo cual solo deja la alternativa de que su temperamento se hizo presente de nuevo.

Ellen no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacer notar lo que era obvio:— ¿Lo ves? ¡Totalmente indisciplinada! Ni con todos los vínculos y todo el potencial del mundo se podría compensar esto. Un guardián indisciplinado es peor que no tener un guardián.

— Pues entonces, enséñele disciplina. Las clases acaban de comenzar. Regrésela y que comience su entrenamiento de nuevo.

— Imposible. Se quedará detrás de sus compañeros.

— No, no lo haré—, dijo Rose.

— Entonces tendrá que recibir sesiones extra— decidió la directora.—¿Y quién va a pasar con ella ese tiempo extra? …¿Usted?— Me quedé en blanco, no me esperaba eso.

— Bueno, eso no era lo que yo…— la directora Kirova cruzó los brazos con satisfacción.

Perfecto. Si no aceptaba el trabajo, Rose se iba. Pero bueno, no podía arrepentirme ahora.

— Sí. Eso es lo que pensaba.— Mire a Rose y a la princesa Vasilisa, había una princesa que necesitaba una guardiana valiente y decidida, y también vi a una dhampir que cumplía con lo que necesitaba y allí estaba yo, que en ese minuto era el único que podría hacer que esa moroi y esa dhampir fueran moroi—guardián

— Puedo enseñar a Rose. Recibirá clases extra además de las normales.

— ¿Y luego qué?— Replicó la directora furiosa con mi disposición. —¿Se queda aquí sin recibir un castigo?

— Busque otra forma de castigarla. El número de guardianes se ha reducido mucho para arriesgarnos a perder otro más. Sobre todo a una chica.— señalé recordando a esas dhampir que preferían la vida fácil

— Estoy de acuerdo con el Guardián Belikov. Echar a Rose sería vergonzoso, un desperdicio de talento. – dijo el príncipe Víctor desde su esquina.

— Por favor, Sra. Kirova. Deje quedarse a Rose –suplicó Vasilissa.

— Si la Sra. Hathaway se queda, estas son las condiciones. — Se dirigió a Rose. —Su matrícula en la St. Vladimir está en periodo de prueba. Sálgase una vez del camino, y estará fuera. Asistirás a todas las clases y entrenamientos exigidos a los principiantes de tu edad. También entrenarás con el Guardián Belikov en cada momento que tengas — antes y después de las clases. Además, tienes prohibido asistir a todos los eventos sociales, excepto las comidas y te quedarás en tu dormitorio. Si no cumples con alguna de estas cosas, se te echará.

— ¿Tengo prohibido participar en cualquier evento social? ¿Está intentado mantenernos separadas?— hizo un gesto hacia Vasilisa— ¿Tiene miedo de que nos fuguemos nuevamente?

— Estoy tomando precauciones. Estoy segura de que recuerdas, que nunca fuiste castigada por destruir las propiedades de la escuela. Tienes mucho que compensar. Se te está ofreciendo una propuesta muy generosa. Sugiero que no dejes que tu actitud ponga en peligro la misma.—

Yo seguí mirando a la hija de Janine Hathaway, en serio tenía confianza en que ella lograría ser una gran guardiana, incluso mejor que su madre o yo, pero valla que me tomaría trabajo.

— Muy bien. Acepto.


End file.
